


One Bird, Two Bird//A Little Red & Blue Bird

by dragonofheaven07



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Community: 1sentencefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofheaven07/pseuds/dragonofheaven07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty words, fifty sentences on their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bird, Two Bird//A Little Red & Blue Bird

01/Walking

The park has become a favorite spot for them, it’s calming in a way that they can relax after a long night of busting bad guys, strolling the scenery, holding hands.

02/Waltz

He’s admittedly a little clumsy when hestarts, but Dick is patient and helps Jason ease up as he lets him take his waist.

03/Wishes

Dick thought it was just a stupid wish, that Jason would never want to stay with him, and three years later he’s happily proven himself wrong.

04/Wonder

Jason tries to hide the excitement as he stares at the stars with the new telescope Dick bought for him. 

05/Worry

The acrobat will always worry when Jason has to go ‘out’ for the night; he’ll never be completely at ease until he sees his partner back, safe and sound.

06/Whimsy

Living with Dick is like putting up with a ten-year-old’s mentality at times, especially with all the Superman memorabilia, but it’s an enduring quality that Jason quickly learned to love.

07/Waste/Wasteland

It’s like Jason was aimlessly trudging through the desert for a long long while, a wasteland, nothing in sight, with no goals or objectives to acquire, and Dick was his saving oasis. 

08/Whisky & Rum

Dick blamed his partner after suggesting they join Roy at the local bar, “C’mon, live a little Dickie!”, but he finds it odd how it was himself that ended up with the head-splitting hangover. 

09/War

They both knew in the darkest part of their hearts that the separate battles they fight, whether on the streets or in their pasts, would never truly be over.

10/Weddings

Jason acts like it’s a pain in the ass, having to decide the date, and the location, and the catering, but he’s actually enjoying every second of it.

11/Birthday

Dick buys cake for Jason’s birthday every year, even after he died; now they eat it together.

12/Blessing

He never doubted that whoever’s (or whatever’s) power brought Jason back to him was nothing but a blessing.

13/Bias

Dick takes offense whenever someone calls Jason a ‘zombie’, since he knows that on the inside Jason is very warm, indeed.

14/Burning

“Shit, Grayson! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave the stove on?” Jason furiously shouts as he pulls the lever on the fire extinguisher.

15/Breathing

Dick sometimes counts the number times Jason’s chest rises and falls, just to be certain that it’s not a dream and Jason is still alive and with him.

16/Breaking

“We’re not…you’re not serious, right? You’re joking?” Dick says shakily, tears already pooling, yet Jason doesn’t respond.

17/Belief

Jason wasn’t the most religious man, but he believed in a higher power, someone looking down and watching out for him and the person he cared for the most.

18/Balloon

Their talk was interrupted when Dick calls out an “excuse me!” as he runs to retrieve a child’s escaped balloon.

19/Balcony

“Y’know, you can just use the front door,” Dick chuckles as Jason swings down onto his balcony ledge. 

20/Bane

Dick was the bane of his existence, a thorn in his side, nothing but a nuisance, when all of a sudden Jason realized he was in love.

21/Quiet

It’s the quiet moments Dick likes the best, when he can just lie with Jason, his head resting on his shoulder, not having to care about the world.

22/Quirks

Living together, they are introduced to each other’s little quirks, like Dick tapping his foot and Jason chewing his fingernails.

23/Question

The number-one question never seems to arise between them, but it secretly burns on Dick’s tongue: “Do you love me?”

24/Quarrel

They fight over silly things, often with shouting, sometimes physically, and it often ends in both of them laughing, forgetting why they were quarreling in the first place.

25/Quitting

As the cigarette butt sails over the rooftop, the last Jason will ever have, Dick couldn’t be prouder.

26/Jump

He lets his guard down around Dick, to the point were the acrobat can sneak up behind Jason and scare the hell out of him on lazy afternoons.

27/Jester

Jason never liked clowns or circus-folk much, too fake and uppity for his taste, until he fell in love with one.

28/Jousting

Back and forth, back and forth, their differing personalities hit each other in all the wrong ways, and also all the right.

29/Jewel

“It’s an aquamarine, like your birthstone,” Jason tells him, flushing as he slips the ring around Dick’s finger.

30/Just

Fairness didn’t apply to Jason, the ends justified the means to him, and Dick had a hard time accepting that view.

31/Smirk

Dick’s eyes grow large, and he shakes his head as Jason pulls the vibrator out of the shopping bag with a wide grin stretching his lips.

32/Sorrow

He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, when he heard Jason was dead; all he could do was cry. 

33/Stupidity

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Dick yells, tightening the bandage, “I warned you that the bulb would break.”

34/Serenade

That musical wasn’t Jason’s first choice for date night, but Dick was really into it and a friend from Haly’s was a back-up dancer, so eventually he relented.

35/Sarcasm

“Oh yes,” Jason buries his face in his palm, “of course I’d love to help you pick out new curtains.”

36/Sordid

That’s one of the things Dick really really likes about Jason: he can be sweet and thoughtful (when he wants to), or completely filthy in the bedroom.

37/Soliloquy

“He’s the one that makes me feel human, makes me feel wanted; and I know damn well I don’t deserve him, but…he’s the only thing I have left.” 

38/Sojourn

Before he took a permenant residence at Dick’s apartment, Jason would stop by, just out of the blue for a visit. 

39/Share

“Try some of this, you’ll love it!” Dick says, as he pours his favorite brand of cornflakes into Jason’s bowl.

40/Solidary

Jason was used to being alone, only out for himself, so when Dick fell back into his life and things progressed how they did, he’s not so sure anymore.

41/Nowhere

When he has nowhere to go, all his options all spent, Jason knows Dick will always welcome him with open arms.

42/Neutral

Tim is considered a neutral party; when they get into scuffles, the Red Robin is the person that can, exhaustedly, talk them through it.

43/Nuance

He’s not entirely sure what drew him to Dick in the first place: his mannerisms, his attitude, or maybe his smoking hot ass.

44/Near

There’s nothing better than being close, smelling his cologne, feeling him breathe, when Dick hugs his partner.

45/Natural

It might be unconventional, and maybe a little taboo, but to Dick it was only natural to feel Jason inside him.

46/Horizon

They wake early sometimes and catch the sun rising from the rooftops, the shadows lifting and the world bathed in gold. 

47/Valiant

Jason slams the gangster with a sharp right to the face, and Dick finishes him off with a jab from his escrima, pleased how well they rehearsed this. 

48/Virtuous

He was just so…trusting, Mister Goody-Two-Shoes Nightwing, and Jason is praying that it won’t fire back on him later.

49/Victory

“Ah ha! My game again!” Jason smiles, wiggling his eyebrows as Dick removes his pants, “God I love strip poker.”

50/Defeat

“We’re gonna get through this, I promise you, Jason,” and because it’s Dick saying this, holding him tight against his chest, Jason believes him.


End file.
